One Last Wish
by DaniellePhantom
Summary: Bella was Cosmo and Wandas godchild before Timmy she lost them they thought they erased her memories but she remembers now with her true love about to comit suicide Bella prays for a miracle from the closest thing she ever had to parents one last wish
1. prologue

Disclaimer: not mine

I ran through the streets of Volterra, my breathing was fast, my heart was racing. I wished I could slow down time, because I was rushing to save a life infinitely more precious than my own. What I wouldn't give to have my fairies again right now. That way I could just wish we were home and safe and together. But, I was 18, a legal adult, even if it hadn't been for the incident I wouldn't still have them now. It was through a mere twist of fate that I could even still remember them. Never the less, a little magic would have been good to have right now.

I already have the next 3 chapters typed up and I'm working on the next one so just review to tell me when you want the next chapter up and I should be able to put it up quickly, okay? :)


	2. A Desperate Plea for help

Disclaimer: (insert witty comment about story on fan fiction website not belonging to me here)

I rushed through the crowded streets of Volterra. The clock tower was drawing ever closer, but so was the foul time of noon. I finally reached the tower as the clock began to toll, and leapt into the arms of my love just as he was about to take that final step into the sunlight, the step that would spell his demise.

Sobbing, I told him he had to get back into the shadows where he would be safe. He just stood there and stared at me like a man seeing the sun for the first time. That was when the attackers came, the first two dark servants of their master who's cheerfulness that border-lined insanity contrasted frightfully with his monstrous nature and the power he held. Edward tried to talk our way out of being escorted into the castle but when the third one came it became evident that it was a lost cause.

As we walked through the dark tunnels to the Volturie's castle's underground entrance one thought was running through my head: _"Oh, Cosmo, Wanda, If ever you loved me, please just grant me one final wish!"_ It was foolish, I know. Cosmo and Wanda were no longer my fairy god parents and even if they were, they couldn't read my mind. I was only praying for a miracle, for some help and protection from the closest thing to real parents I had ever known.

We walked into what must have been the feeding room, and I realized it was to late. Cosmo and Wanda weren't here, they couldn't protect me. They couldn't save me this time. They weren't my fairy god parents anymore and I was on my own here. Even though I knew this, I was still thinking _"If I could have just one final wish," _the whole time.

The insanely cheerful, falsely caring leader decided he wanted to try some other talents on me. As I raised my hand to allow him to try and read my mind, I was still silently praying for a miracle. For Cosmo and Wanda to show up one last time and make it okay and say they loved me again. _"Just one final wish."_

"_Cosmo, Wanda, I love you."_

Review when you want the next chapter


	3. Cosmo's Greatest Blunder

Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman I don't even know if I'm spelling his name right

Aro had tried and failed to read my mind. He had requested that Jane, the third of his servants who had come to fetch us, try her power on me. Edward had attacked her in an effort to keep her away from me, and now he was lying on the floor writhing in pain. I would give anything in the world to just be able to stop his pain, to just save him.

"_Just one final wish!"_

Then I heard a crash. The crash distracted Jane. She stopped torturing Edward and looked over at where the crash had come from. I looked in the direction of the merciful sound to which I am forever indebted and saw a half pink, half green rocket with a 14 year old brown, haired, blue eyed boy wearing a purple helmet inside that had just crashed through the wall of the Volturie's death chamber. I recognized them and rejoiced for a moment.

"TIMMY! COSMO! WANDA! POOF!" I cried joyously. Then my senses came back to me and I realized that these people that I cared about were in the Volterra murder room, and had just crashed through a stone wall to get here, which meant they might already be hurt. "Oh, no! Timmy! Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!"

The green part of the spaceship turned into a green fairy wearing black pants, a white button-down shirt, a black tie, and a standard floaty-crowny thing. He smiled at me, waved, and shouted "HI, BELLA!" then he seemed to remember something and said "Gasp! She remembers us!" The 14 year old boy was next to speak revealing buck teeth.

"Cosmo we already got past that, remember?" The Boy then turned his attention to me, smiled hugely, and said "Hi Bella!"

The pink part of the rocket turned into a pink fairy wearing black pants, a yellow tee-shirt, and a standard floaty-crowny thing. She smiled maternally at me and said. "Hey sweetie."

The purple helmet turned into a purple fairy baby.(I know he should be four years old at this point, but I'm thinking fairies age very slowly because Cosmo and Wanda are supposed to be millions of years old, in fact, in one episode Wanda admitted to killing off the dinosaurs) He floated over to the pink fairy, revealing the boy's pink baseball cap, smiled at me, waved to me, and said "Poof! Poof!"

Three things happened at the same time, then. Wanda realized where we were and gasped, Jane (who had apparently been trying to use her gift on me to no avail) crouched with a snarl and prepared to spring, and Edward was suddenly at my side again.

Then Wanda flew over and was in front of me very quickly, with a murderous expression on her face.

"IF YOU WANT TO HURT THIS GIRL YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GOT THROUGH ME!" The shouted, so angry that her hair actually turned into a pink fire.

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME!" screamed Cosmo, positioning himself in front of me, next to Wanda. The green fairy turned into a giant, green, reptilian monster as he shouted "YOU HAVE AWAKENED A SLEEPING GIANT! PREPARE TO FACE THE MIGHTY COZ-ZILLA!!!"

"And the mighty Wand-Zillah!" Shouted Wanda as she turned into a giant, pink, reptilian monster

"POOF! POOF!" yelled Poof, as he transformed into a giant-but-not-as-giant-as-his-parents purple reptilian monster.

"ME TOO! AND I WISH I COULD TURN INTO A GIANT MONSTER TOO!" shouted Timmy as he jumped in front of me. Then Wanda waved the her wand and Timmy was transformed into a giant blue monster.

"Now hold on, I assure you we had no intentions of harming the girl," Aro lied, trying to worm his way out of getting his just desserts, "And that was hardly a proper greeting. Don't you at least shake hands?" He held his hand out.

"Okay!" Cosmo answered stupidly. He then poofed everyone back to their normal forms, grabbed Wanda's arm and rushed foreword.

"COSMO, YOU IDIOT!!!" Timmy, Wanda, and I all shouted at the same Time, while Poof shouted "Poof! Poof!" and it was clear from the inflection and his expression that he shared our sentiment.

"Come on, Wanda. Don't be rude," Cosmo answered, placing Wanda's hand in Aro's.

"Cosmo, you idiot! That's Aro!" Wanda screeched at her moronic husband as she tried futilely to free her hand.

"Ohhh," Cosmo said, drawing out the word as realization dawned on him, "This may just be my greatest blunder."

I just stood there hopelessly as Aro listened to Wanda's life story and a good portion of mine.

Pretty Pretty Please with a cherry on top review


	4. the beginning of the story

Disclaimer not mine

Edward pov

These strange creatures and person want to protect my Bella too. Bless them. These strangers with strange abilities here to help protect heaven's most glorious angel.

Despite the dire circumstances at hand I took a moment to silently wish I knew what higher power had cast this angel into my lowly existence so that I could worship them, or I could worship her.

Then I took in the exchange between Aro and the strangers, and the green one's actions. Gah! He's an idiot. How do the rest of them put up with that. I'm still grateful to them for wanting to protect Bella, though. Even if the green one was behaving foolishly.

I looked into Aro's mind and saw him skimming through the pink-haired one's memories. Early life. Childhood. Meeting a cute green-haired boy. Being the only person to sign his yearbook. Thousands upon thousands upon millions of years of marriage to an imbecile that she loved anyway, despite his flaws. Aro skimmed through these memories until he came across one that caught his attention. The same memories that I wanted to see, yet wished I could keep away from such unworthy eyes as Aro's. The beginning of the memories about Bella.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella was on the verge of being miserable enough for Fairy god parents for a long time. The Grand Fairy Council was watching her from infancy, when her mother left her father and took her with her. They saw her being forced to grow up very fast in order to take care of her mother, who was basicly a four year old in an adult's body. They saw her learning to cook so Renee wouldn't poison them both, and burning herself on the stove during the learing process. They watched her clean the house, do the bills, and take on a job very early in life.

They saw her take on a miserable, defeated, crumpled look as time went by. All this alone was just enough to make her miserable enough for Fairy god parents but they just didn't have any to spare at the moment, and Bella seemed to handle it very well, she kept smiling as much as she could manage. Even when the few friends she was able to make got sick of her having to miss things like parties and recitals, not knowing that she had to miss these things so she could go to work and avoid starvation. They were thinking they would just wait a little longer till they had some fairies to spare, but when Bella was put into the same kindergarten class as Vicky they pulled some fairies off their extended vacation.

These fairies were Cosmo and Wanda and, after hearing of the horrid situation this sweet little girl found herself in, they were only too happy to cut their thousand year vacation short for her. And this is where things get interesting.

review please. thank you.


	5. Meet The Godparents

Disclaimer: this does not belong to me

"Okay, Cosmo, let's go meet our new god-child," said Wanda.

"It'll be Great!" Said Cosmo.

As Cosmo and Wanda prepared for their big entrance, a tiny, adorable, five-year old Bella sat on her bed, crying her eyes out. It had been her first day of kindergarten and Vicky was in her class. Through her sobs some words could faintly be made out. She was mumbling "what did I do to make God or whoever's out there hate me so much?" Wanda felt a stab of pain go through her as she realized that this wonderful little girl was blaming herself for the bad things that were happening in her life.

Bella's big, brown, tear-filled eyes went wide as a nine-ball dropped out of nowhere onto the floor of her bedroom. They went even wider as the nine-ball split in half and a pink mist flooded out. The pink mist morphed into two fairies, one a woman with pink hair and eyes and the other a man with green hair and eyes.

Bella blinked when the two strange beings appeared. Then the pair immediately launched into a flashy introduction.

"Hi! I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And WE'RE…" pause for dramatic effect, and to poof up a big neon sign.

"YOUR FAIRY-GODPARENTS!"

Little Bella stood awestruck and stared up at Cosmo and Wanda for a moment. Then a look of realization came to her eyes and she spoke.

"Oh, I get it! I'm dreaming aren't I? So that means Vicky's not real? She was just a scary part of a dream? That's a relief." The tiny brunet wiped a bit of imaginary sweat away from her brow.

"No sweetie," Wanda said maternally, "we _are_ real. I'm afraid Vicky is too."

"But, there's no such thing as fairies and magic," said Bella sadly, "I would love it if there was such a thing as fairy-godparents, but there isn't."

"Why do you say that?" Wanda asked, quite taken aback. Most children Bella's age believed in magic and fairies, why didn't she?

"Because it isn't possible. If magic existed, it wouldn't be called magic, it would be a part of science, because science is the study of the universe in it's entirety and how it works. Magic is the word used for an imaginary means by which to successfully do that which is impossible by the laws of science."

Wanda blinked in surprise. That's the kind of definition of magic you would expect from a cynical person much much older than Bella. She began to wonder if the Fairy council had given her all the details of what this little girl was going through. Before Wanda could delve to far into this line of thinking, however, Bella continued speaking.

"However, there are no such earthly limitations within the realm of the mind, which is exactly I believe this to be merely a dream. I wish you two could be real, though. You seem really nice for figments of my imagination. You would probably be nice to have around."

"Well, today's your lucky day, then!" said Cosmo, "Because we are real and, as your fairy-godparents, it's our job to grant your every wish! Even if it's something silly like a Spongebob-shaped ham! In fact…" Cosmo poofed up a Spongebob-shaped ham to illustrate his point(or possibly because he was hungry) and then promptly ate it.

Bella blinked, looked at the spectacle with an odd expression, and then burst out giggling.

"You're funny, Cosmo!" she said, still giggling a little. Wanda noticed how the girls appearance changed when she laughed. It was almost as though she had been a bit deflated before and suddenly had enough air again. Wanda also noted how adorable the tiny girl was when she was giggling.

Wanda smiled at her husband. She wasn't sure if he had meant to or not, but Cosmo had done something right, he had helped their godchild and made her happy. This was thefirst step. Soon enough, Bella would realize they were real and make wishes. When she let them get close, they would be a family.

Thank you for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	6. wishes and pudding

"So you guys are honestly real, and I'm not dreaming?" Bella asked two pink and green butterflies as she hurried on her way to school.

"Yep!" Cosmo said proudly.

"And the reason you're here is to help me out and grant wishes for me?"

"That's right," said Wanda.

"Thank you," Bella said. This caught Wanda a little off guard. Most godchildren just begin thinking of all the things they could wish for as soon as their fairies are assigned. Wanda found it very touching that little Bella's first thought was to actually thank them for what they were doing for her. Some godchildren never actually got around to saying thank you at all.

"Aw, your welcome Sweetie," Wanda said smiling warmly at Bella.

The day passed quickly with little event, other than Bella wishing for Vicky to stay home sick from school, of course.

When they got home Bella did her homework and got her things ready for school tomorrow.

"Um… sweetheart?" Wanda asked, as she watched Bella packing up her back pack.

"Yes Wanda?" The tiny brunette turned her attention towards her fairy godmother.

"Don't you want to wish up something crazy and fun?" Usually Wanda discouraged the crazier more dangerous form of wishing, but Bella wasn't wishing for anything and that was a bit worrisome.

"Well, I don't want to make things hard on you by giving you a bunch of work to do. I appreciate what you're doing for me and I don't want you to feel bad about it," she replied.

"Awww, thank you sweetie, but it's okay. We're here to grant wishes for you. Actually you'd be helping us by doing a little more wishing. You see, there's this thing called magical backup, and if fairies don't grant enough wishes it happens and they explode, so don't worry about doing as much wishing as you would like," the pink haired fairy explained.

Bella's eyes widened at this new information. She certainly didn't want to hurt her fairy godparents.

"I wish for a puppy! I wish for a bag of dog food! I wish the puppy was pink! I wish for a giant bowl of pudding!" Bella rattled off a string of wishes, in order to keep Cosmo and Wanda safe and healthy. And also because she'd always wanted a dog.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and the wishes were granted in order. Then Bella noticed Cosmo staring longingly at the giant bowl of pudding.

"Cosmo, you may have that pudding if you would like it," She said.

"Hooray!!!" Cosmo shouted in glee as he dove into the bowl of pudding.

Wanda smiled adoringly at the sweet moment (no pun intended) between her husband and godchild. Bella was a wonderful girl, and Wanda loved her already. She was such a sweetheart, and Wanda already thought of her as the daughter she could never have. Wanda wished that Bella could really be her daughter, that they wouldn't have to leave her forever if the secret was blown or when she turned 18 and became a legal adult. No, now was not the time to think of such things. She would enjoy the time they had together. She didn't want to miss a moment with her precious daughter.

I would like to recognize Radar 180 for reviewing every chapter, thank you so much.


	7. Reassurances

"I wish for a trampoline!" Bella shrieked delightedly as she readied her pink parachute and prepared to jump off the back of a big green dragon. The two waved their wands and, as Bella jumped a trampoline appeared below her in a pink cloud with poof written on it.

She opened her parachute and floated gently down onto the trampoline for a bouncy landing.

"Hey, are you guys sure I'm not doing too much wishing. I know to little would be a problem, but I don't want to put you under too much stress," Bella asked with concern as the pink parachute disappeared and a pair of pink and green squirrels appeared on the edge of the trampoline.

"We're sure, Bella. I don't think you have to worry about that," The pink squirrel answered maternally.

"Okay, thanks. You guys will tell me if I start doing to much wishing right?" Bella asked.

"Alrighty, If you quit worrying about it until we say something. After all We're your-" The pink squirrel covered the green squirrels mouth for a moment and checked to see that no humans were listening before letting him continue, " FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!!! Magic and wishes are supposed to be fun and whimsical. Well, exept when Wanda ruins the fun."

"Hey!" Wanda cried indignantly.

"Cosmo, that's not nice. It was smart for Wanda to tell us not to get involved with the boogie man this morning. That would have been one big mess," Bella said, coming to Wanda's defense. The green squirrel looked away sheepishly

"Well?" the little girl asked.

"Well what?" asked Cosmo in surprize.

"I wish you would apologize to Wanda," She said, realizing Cosmo honestly didn't get it.

"I'm sorry Wanda,"

"Apology accepted," Wanda answered. It was nice of Bella to consider her feelings that way. A lot of godchildren would have just laughed and agreed with Cosmo, rather than taking a look and seeing that Wanda just wanted what was best for them.

"Alright! Let's go do more fun stuff! Here Berry!" Bella called. The pink puppy (remember the one she wished for last chapter) bounded over, yapping joyfully. Bella spent more of the afternoon playing with Berry, and making more fun wishes of course.

As time went by, more wishes were granted, and more bonding occurred between them Wanda would come to think of Bella more and more as her own daughter, and she pushed the thought of their eventual separation farther and farther from her mind, because it hurt more and more to think of.

She wished dearly that there was a way she wouldn't have to lose her.


	8. I love you, Mommy

It was a Monday morning, and 7 year old Bella Swan lay sleeping in her bed, with a small pink dog named berry curled at her feet. It was time for school to start, but Cosmo and Wanda hadn't woken her up with a huge magical display because Wanda realized that Bella was running a pretty high fever and needed to stay home from school today.

Wanda was sitting in a pink rocking chair with yellow stars that she'd poofed up next to Bella's bed. Bella stirred and looked up at Wanda.

"Wha time izzit?" She asked groggily.

"Just after eight o' clock," Wanda said.

"Shuddn't I be askool?"

"No, you're sick. You need to stay home today," Wanda answered patting her on the head.

"m'kay," Bella responded, already close to falling back asleep

"I'll let you get some rest," Wanda said turning to leave.

"Um, could you stay, please?" Bella's small voice asked.

"Of course sweetheart," Wanda said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you, Mommy-I mean Wanda," Bella said sleepily.

"You can call me Mommy, if you want to, sweetie," Wanda replied. Her heart was swelling with love for her tiny, perfect god-daughter.

"I love you, Mommy," Bella said as she curled up in bed and fell back asleep.

It was times like these that made Wanda so glad that Bella was her god-child. Bella called her birth mother Renee, so you can imagine how touched Wanda was that Bella would call her Mommy. She loved her so much, and she didn't want to think about a time when she and Cosmo would have to leave. It hurt to think that one day Bella wouldn't even remember them.

Wanda patted Bella's sleeping head. "I love you, too, Sweetie."

**Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. I'm planning on being a real writer, so getting feedback on how people like my writing style is great. I can learn about the things I do well and the things I need to improve on before I try to get stuff published.**


	9. I love you, Daddy

Bella and Cosmo stood in her room, taking shelter behind a piece of rubble as a volcano erupted and demons spewed out. Bella clutched her dog, Berry, in her arms to make sure no harm came to her.

"In retrospect, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wish for a cooler volcano project while Mommy wasn't here," she muttered to herself.

"Waah! I mess everything up. Why can't I grant even a simple wish right?" Cosmo wailed.

"Stop that talk RIGHT NOW!" Bella said, "You don't mess everything up. You are capable of doing the things you try to. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. This situation isn't ideal, but I believe that you are capable of fixing it!"

Bella took a deep breath, and looked into Cosmo's eyes to make sure he was getting it.

"I believe in you Daddy-I mean Cosmo. Now, I wish the volcano was back to normal!"

"Daddy?" Cosmo whispered quietly. "Alright! You got it!" And with that, empowered by Bella's belief in and love for him, Cosmo waved his wand and the volcano returned to boring safe normality.

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!" Bella said, as she set Berry gently on the floor and rushed forward to hug him.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you called me Daddy,"

"Yeah. If you don't want me to, I won't do it anymore," she said blushing a little.

"It's okay, I like getting to be a dad,"

"I love you Daddy,"

Then, in a pink cloud with poof written on it, Wanda appeared, back from wherever she'd been. She arrived back just in time to see this touching scene.

"Oh, hi Mommy!" Bella said brightly, melting Wanda's heart a little more.

"Guess what! Daddy did such a good job today! He stopped a volcano project gone crazy before it caused too much damage!"

Wanda looked at Cosmo, who smiled proudly, then at Bella who smiled happily. Then she used her wand to watch an instant replay of what had just happened. She was understandably surprised at how well Cosmo had handled the situation, but she recovered her composure, turned to her husband, and said, "Good job Cosmo. Well done."

Berry ran up to Cosmo and licked his face in a friendly way in the background, as Wanda reflected upon the days events in the foreground.

It was another Kodak moment. If only times could go on like this forever.

**Thank you for reviewing. I love getting reviews.**


	10. happy Mommies' day

Disclaimer: not mine

Wanda lay in her bed, not quite asleep anymore but not awake yet either. Then She heard Bella's little voice and felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy?" Wanda smiled and sat up as she tried to awaken herself the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but me and Daddy finished your surprize and I was too excited to wait," The little brunette beamed at her fairy-god mother.

Surprize? Wanda glanced at the calender. It was mothers day.

"Come on!" Bella called cheerfully, bounding out of the room and through the halls.

"Hold on there, sweetie!" Wanda called as she used her magic to stop Bella from opening the front door. "The castle's underwater, remember? Unless you want to get soaked, it would probably be easier to poof out." There was a spell keeping the water from getting into the castle, but you would still be in the water if you left through the door.

"Oh, right!" Bella giggled, "sorry I got a little excited."

Wanda poofed the two of them out of the castle, and gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

The floor was covered by tiles constructed out of white chocolate and dark chocolate. White chocalate columns stretched up towards the milk chocolate ceiling. Milk chocolate garlands with white chocolate flowers wound around the columns. White chocolate walls surrounded the scene. A dark chocolate table covered by a white chocolate tablecloth (I don't know how they managed it, it's magic) stood in the center of the spacious, delicious room. It was a long table set with plates, glasses and mugs and filled with a chocolate banquette. Chocolate cakes and chocolate pies (I love chocolate pie) sat atop the table, along with: brownies, a multitude of chocolate candies, fancy pitchers filled with hot chocolate (magically not melting the chocolate table), crystal pitchers filled with chocolate soda (don't knock it till ya trie it chocolate soda is good), and the piece de la résistance: a fountain full of melted milk chocolate sat at the end of the table surrounded by platers of things that are delicious when dipped in chocolate (example: strawberries, gram crackers, toasted marshmallows, ect.).

It was the chocolate paradice of Wanda's dreams.

"TA-DA!" Cosmo and Bella shouted.

"It was Bella's idea," Cosmo said "but I helped with the magic!"

"Do you like it?" Bella asked, "It's not just this room, we built you a whole chocolate castle!"

"Awww, I love you two. Thank you so much!" Wanda said, pulling her husband and god-daughter into a big hug.

"Happy Mommies' day, Mommy," Bella said "I have to go give Reneé her present now, but she has a date, so I can come back and spend the day with you if you want," Bella said. Wanda could see in her eyes that Bella was really hoping she would say yes, which was good because Wanda wanted very much to spend this day wih her beloved god-daughter.

"Of course I want to spend the day with you, there's nothing I'd love more," Wanda replied.

"Yay!" bella skipped off to give Reneé her present before returning to spend the day with Wanda.

Wanda teared up a little; this was the most thoughtful thing a godchild had ever done for her

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while; I just went straight from high school freshmen to being dually enrolled in high school and college, so things have been a little crazy. It's a great opportunity though! I'm enjoying my college classes a lot. I'm glad I had this opportunity, graduating high school with two years worth of college credits will be so great.


	11. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: not mine

WARNING!: chapter contains sadness #3 side affects may include teary eyes, gasping/sobbing, and quivering lip syndrome. Should you experience these symptoms to an extreme degree stop reading this chapter and consult your regular funny blog immediately. (example: Icanhascheezburger, link on profile)

Wanda woke to a sound that, while muffled by the castle walls and the water in the fishbowl, was quite disconcerting. Bella was sobbing.

Alarmed, Wanda quickly poofed out of the fishbowl and hurried to her godchild's side.

"Mommy?" the tiny, tearful brunette asked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't go away! I don't want you and Daddy to go away!" she burst into tears all over again. Wanda quickly put her arms around the little girl and began to pat her back in an attempt to console her. By now the sobbing fit had managed to wake up Cosmo, and he poofed into the room in his PJs, holding a teddy bear.

"Huh? Wuz goin on?" he asked, still somewhat incoherent from sleep. Bella pulled him into a hug and started begging him not to leave as well.

Ten minutes later Bella's god parents were holding her and she was half asleep, finally soothed after ten minutes of constant reassurances that Cosmo and Wanda weren't leaving anytime soon.

"That was such a scary nightmare," the small brunette whispered, the words slurred a bit with exhaustion.

"I know, Sweetheart. It's all gonna be okay," Wanda said gently. She spoke quietly so as not to disturb her godchild as she slipped closer and closer to sleep.

The two fairies set the tiny girl on the bed and tucked her in. They waited a moment as her breathing evened out and deepened, then they went back to their own beds.

Wanda sighed as she lay in her bed, drifting closer and closer to sleep. She would love to never ever have to leave Bella, to be with her forever. Little did she know a trial was coming that would push her, her husband, her godchild, her future godchild, and a half human/half ghost teenager and his two friends all to the limit.

A/N: Hey people! Sorry it's been so long. I've been working on another project, one I actually do own. I don't want to give to much away right now, in case it does go to print, but I'm going to print off a few copies and see if I can sell them at school. Then if that goes well, maybe make some plushies. I'm working on the next chapter already so review and I should be able to put it up soon, I totally came up with an awesome new plot twist.


	12. Dun Dun DUUUUUNN!

Disclaimer: alright, alright already! I'll admit it! I don't own any of it!

With a flash of fireworks and a clash of drums, ten year old Bella was wide awake. She bounded out of bed, got dressed, and prepared to greet the day.

"Alright! Good morning Mom! Good morning Dad!" She called cheerfully to her fairy god parents.

"Good morning Bella! Let's go to the fair!" Cosmo was excited to the point of jumping up and down. He would most certainly have been doing so if not for the fact that he was floating and to jump while not touching the ground is quite a difficult task to accomplish.

Wanda and cosmo followed the excited brunette as she hurried to the fair. Once there, they transformed into two adult humans. They were having a grand old time until the sky grew dark. Something was blocking out the sky, the sun itself.

The wind picked up and grew harsh. Bella's hair whipped against her face. Something was seriously wrong. And that was when the first shadowy wolf appeared.

_______________________________________________________________________________________ later

"Cosmo! Wanda! What's going on?" Timmy turner cried as the sky turned dark, "actually, just Wanda. Cosmo's explanation never makes any sense." Timmy quickly amended his request, remembering the bacon and chocolate explanation. Cosmo never did get around to explaining how that fit in with the missing science project that Timmy had actually completed.

"Timmy! Oh thank goodness your alright!" Wanda cried rushing to her godchild's side before the disaster got into full swing. "I'm sorry to say, but it would seem that an old enemy from fairy history is back." This enemy was easily as dangerous as the darkness, but she wouldn't mention the darkness to Timmy right now, because the darkness wasn't what was coming right now and these things always seemed to come after him, which meant they would probably need to cross that bridge soon anyway. "This is what would be known as the Shadowwolf Brethren. They are incredibly dangerous because in addition to the usual super villain goals they are able to use magic. And not just any magic, this magic is very different from fairy magic. They work with dark magic which can be disastrous when put into the wrong hands. They're tearing a rip through the very fabric of space and time."

"Wanda, how do you know that last part?" Timmy asked as a feeling of unease settled in his tummy.

"Get ready to meet our last godkid."

Timmy gulped. Of all the times for something like this to happen, did it have to be in the middle of a family reunion?

"Timmy?!" The voice of Timmy's cousin Danny (whom he'd only recently met) called up the stairs.

A/N: sorry it's been so long. Life has gotten really complicated recently. Relationships can be so confusing it's scary.


End file.
